


Reaper Queen

by JesterVang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Clexa, F/F, Slow Burn, au - post season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterVang/pseuds/JesterVang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after the mountain fell Lexa has received reports stating that reapers were still roaming Trikru territory which should've been impossible because the reapers should've died along with the mountain men, Right? She has also received reports saying that the reapers were now much more organized that they have been attacking the smaller villages. Lexa has returned to TonDC with a plan to subdue the remaining reapers, but all plans, even the most thought out plans, will go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaper Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan work soooo I would appreciate all feedback.  
> Please tell me if you notice any issues with spelling or more.  
> I do not own The 100 or anything associated with it.
> 
> Clexa will eventally happen in this story :D

It has been two months since Clarke pulled the level that had irradiated level 5 resulting in the death of almost all of the mountain men except a lucky few, including Cage, who already had the bone marrow transplanted into them. She had found herself wandering around aimlessly through the woods crushed by the Lexa’s betrayal and the guilt of what she had to do to save her people from the mountain. She had no clear idea of what her destination would be but she knew that she wanted to be by herself. Clarke knew that she had left her people behind, perhaps in the worst situation ever, but she couldn’t handle being reminded of what she had done to get her people back. Clarke had left Camp Jaha with no supplies at all, just a dagger in her boot and a gun strapped to her hip. 

For the past two months Clarke had been barely surviving out in the wilderness by herself. She ate nuts and berries that she knew where safe to eat, and left the one she had no experience with eating passing up potential food. She couldn't risk eating a nut that would cause her to hallucinate or a poisonous berry that would slowly kill her. Clarke was covered from head to toe with dirt and grime. Her hair that was once a shiny blond was now a dull blonde that was covered in filth. Her clothes were torn from the dangerous terrain and wild animals. She had cuts covering her face and hands and had three longs scars spreading across her lower back that she had received from a mountain lion that had stalked her for days and attacked when she was at her weakest. She was running low on bullets for her gun and she still had yet to learn how to use her dagger skillfully. Clarke was wondering how she was still alive after all that she had been through in the last two months. 

Clarke noisily stomped through the forest without a care about the dangers that could have been lurking nearby, in fact she would’ve welcomed them ‘anything to end her suffering’ she tiredly thought to herself. As she walked for what seemed like hours she came across a shallow glistening river. She unconsciously thought back to the time when the 100 had only just landed on the beautiful blue earth and how free they all felt when they first arrived thinking that they were alone. How happy they had been when they saw a river only to have been attacked by a giant water snake. How scared they all were when Jasper received a spear through the chest and they realized that they were not alone on earth. Realizing that she allowed her mind to drift she snapped herself back into reality. She knew she had no right to think about her people now, not after she had left them in the time that they needed her the most.

As she continued to trudge she came across a cave, realizing that night was coming and that she would need to get some rest before she resumed her journey towards the unknown, so she stopped and planned to get some rest in the cave that would provide her shelter for the night. She knew that she would need to get a fire going to stay warm at night so she collect dry sticks and leaves. After several failed attempts of creating a spark with the pair of rocks she had found she finally succeeded to light the pile of leaves and sticks she had hastily thrown together. By now the sun had already fallen and night was just settling in. Scooting closer to the fire for warmth she wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her chest forwards with her head down. She was staring at her gun. The gun that had taken multiple lives. The gun that she had shot the soldier who had directed the missile to TonDC with. The gun she had used put a bullet into Dante Wallace only to prove a point. Compelled by anger and sorrow she reached her hand around the handle of the gun and yanked it out of it’s holster throwing it with all the strength she had left across the cave. With tears slipping out of her eyes and falling onto her face she laid down next to the fire on the cave’s cold and rigid floor pondering about how she would survive the next few weeks. Soon without realizing she began to succumb to the exhaust that had been creeping up on her ever since she had left her people behind. 

-

Clarke violently shook as she woke from the nightmares that have been plaguing her ever since the fall of the mountain. She always dreamed of the same thing, men and women screaming as their skin melted off and their bodies littering the floor adding to the ones already there causing them to pile up. The nightmares had been holding her back from the sleep that her body was now insistently demanded. As she began to rise to her feet she heard a soft rustling coming from outside the cave’s entrance. The idea that someone or something was stalking her outside of the cave immediately caused the sleepiness from her eyes to disappear. She rushed as silently as she could, so she would not attract the attention of the intruder, towards the location she had thrown her gun in her outburst of rage. Searching among the rocks and pebbles that laid on the ground she slowly was overcome with panic because the gun was nowhere to be found.

As more rustling came from outside the cave it dawned on her that if she remained in the cave and whatever was out there decided to come into the cave she would be trapped in here with no way of escaping. Suddenly feeling pressed for time she slipped the dagger in her boot into her hand forgetting about the gun she had frantically searched for only moments ago. Raising her arms as she began to silently walk towards the entrance of the cave that had rays of sunlight bursting through. She stopped only few steps away from the entrance in order to steel her nerves, prepare herself for whatever was out there, and then she finally stepped through the entrance to confront whatever was making the soft rustling noises outside the cave. 

As she stepped out into the sunlight’s blinding rays of light she scanned her surroundings spotting a figure stand 15 feet if not more away from her. She couldn't see the figure clearly because the sun was behind him and was blinding her. As she took the final steps out of the cave as cloud rolled overhead blocking the sun’s blinding rays and she was finally able to make out more details of the figure standing before her. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of a man who had pale skin like he hadn’t seen sunlight in years wearing a worn and dirty suit. Before any words could’ve been exchanged between Clarke and the man a group of grounders burst out of the trees that had been concealing their presence and they seized Clarke by the arms and shoulders pushing her down onto her knees. As quickly as they had emerged they began dragging her to a tree and tying her down while she kicked, squirmed, screamed under their powerful hands trying to free herself. As they dragged her to the tree she saw the clothes that the grounders wore and it caused fear to raise inside of her. These grounders were reapers. The man in the suit was now kneeling in front of Clarke with a smirk plastered onto his face the seemed to be growing every second. 

There was a moment of silence but it was broken “Cage,” Clarke said in a harsh and hoarse voice because she hasn't spoken more than a sentence since she had left her people behind . Cage didn’t respond, he just simply reached inside of a bag that he had been wearing around his back. He silently pulled out a syringe containing a purple substance. When Clarke saw the syringe she immediately thought of what had happened to Lincoln when he had been captured by the mountain men and injected with the red drug. Cage knew that Clarke had an idea of what was inside the syringe. He also knew that Clarke knew what the red drug could do the even the strongest of warriors, after all Clarke was the first person to be able to bring back a reaper. The smirk on Cage's face seemed to be multiplying even faster now as he saw the look on of horror Clarke's face. The blond began struggling more than she had before attempting to back away from Cage. 

The silence was finally cut again by Cage "Before Dr. Tsing was killed along with the rest of my people she came to me with a better version of the reaper drug, she said it would be far more efficient and turn the grounders into reapers even quicker." Cage paused for a slight moment spinning the syringe in his hands before continuing on with his explanation "I haven't gotten the chance to try this 'new and improved' version of the reaper drug as of yet, to be completely honest I have no idea what will happen to you when I inject you with it, but I can guess that it'll be even more painful than the red." Clarke's eyes widen as Cage leaned in closer and said nine haunting word that Clarke had only heard when Lincoln had briefed everyone about what had happened to him “Don’t worry, the first dose is always the worst,” as he stuck the syringe into Clarke’s neck releasing the purple substance into Clarke.


End file.
